


Loaded Fun

by celestialassassin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/celestialassassin
Summary: Nines decides he wants to try something new with Gavin. Fun and fear go hand in hand for the detective.





	Loaded Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is getting fucked with a gun so watch out.

There was nothing but darkness. The black silk blindfold tied around Gavin’s eyes preventing him for seeing anything, hands restrained behind his back by ropes made him even more on edge. He could hear shuffling and footsteps, ears perking up trying to pick up where each noise was coming from.

His body was completely exposed, stripped of all clothes excepted the ropes that held his legs open. His cock half hard from the position alone, he shuddered as he felt the cold air hit his heated skin.

“Did you fuckin’ die or something? Hurry up, it’s cold as witch’s tit!” he complained, fighting against his restraints. The rope pleasantly burned into his skin and would leave red marks as soon as they came off.  

That’s what Nines was counting on. He enjoyed seeing Gavin’s already marred skin with even more marks decorating his body. He especially enjoys when others see what he did to the detective the night before. All the turtle necks in the world couldn’t hide the marks Nines left behind on Gavin’s beautiful body. He wanted them to know the he was the only one capable of subduing Gavin’s intense asshole temperament.

“If you keep behaving like this I’ll have to punish you accordingly.” Nines had warned coolly, his voice unwavering and full of promise of carrying out his threat. He had stopped moving and stood in front Gavin’s naked form.

Running a skinless hand down Gavin’s chest, Gavin’s breath hitched as he felt the cold plastic. Nines brushed his thumb against Reed’s perky nipple and Gavin almost jumped, he didn’t realize how oversensitive he was to each touch, the blindfold heightening everything.

“You gonna just tickle me all night?” he sneered defiantly. He couldn’t see but his mouth was certainly still working. He was nervous and jumpy. He knew Nines would never hurt him without his consent, but the suspense of what he was going to do to him was making him more mouthy than usual.

This earned Gavin a tight twist to his right nipple. He let out a surprised yelp, his cock twitching as the pain shot through his body, not expecting that at all. Nines wasn’t playing around. Gavin barred his teeth, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

“What the hell Nines!?” Gavin cursed, eyes narrowing as he continued to fight against his restraints, to no avail.

“Don’t take my threats lightly.” Nines tone carrying a firm steely bite that sent shivers down his spine. His voice made him want to obey and just do what he said so he can get fucked, but where was the fun in that? He liked watching Gavin try and fight back, it just made taking him that much more satisfying.

Gavin gulped audibly at his tone, the sound of RK900’s commanding voice turning him on, arousal seeping deep inside him, instinctively spreading his legs wider. Nines’ mouth curled into a satisfied smile.

“You’re such a good boy for me.” He praised, giving Gavin a soft caress on the cheek. A simple balance of praise and punishment. He knew Gavin could behave if he really wanted to. He was such a good pet for him. No one else could claim that they knew what it takes to get Gavin Reed on his knees begging for more.

“What do you want me to do to you, detective?” his voice lowering into a sultry vibrato.

“I want you to fuck me already!” Gavin barked out rudely. This outburst earned him a hard slap across the face. Not hard enough to do any serious damage, but hard enough to knock some sense into Gavin. Gavin’s cheek stinging from the hit, shoulders tensing as the shockwaves rippled throughout his body. The hit was well calculated and fast, enough to put Gavin in his place.

“What did I say about misbehaving?” Nines’ voice laced with irritation. Gavin’s head was moved to the side from the force of the slap, a nice red hand mark coloring his skin.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin replied with a shaky whisper, head hanging in shame from his previous behavior.

“I’m sorry, what?” Nines wanting him to continue, moving his hand to stroke Gavin’s inner thigh.

Gavin gulped, his breath shuddering as he breathed out.

“I’m sorry, _sir_.” He corrected himself, cheeks tinting red in humiliation.

 

Nines got in between Gavin’s legs, the bed dipping to accommodate the extra weight. Nines was fully clothed and intended it to be this was as a power dynamic. The detective was not his equal now. Just someone to be teased, tortured, and used by him.

Holding the base of Gavin’s dick as it bobs freely in the air, Gavin sucking in air through gritted teeth as he felt his neglected cock finally get some attention. Nines rewards his embarrassment with a long lick up his entire base. Gavin’s head rolled back.

“Hnng— **Fuck** , Nines.” He moaned out, urging Nines to keep doing what he was doing. 

Gavin wished he could grab hold of Nines’ soft hair, but his arms were in these stupid restrains. He wanted to fuck his face watching Nines’ take his entire length like a champ until he was coming down his throat. He wanted to see those icy blue eyes flick up at him full of smug arrogance while he took him down with no trouble as if Gavin was nothing. He was so fucking hot.

Nines took more of Gavin into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his length and swallowing him down slowly. He wanted his human begging by the time he was done with him. Watching his face twist in pleasure the deeper he took him down his throat, he could already feel Gavin shaking.

Pre-cum already pearling at the slit of his cock, Nines' hummed sending vibrations up Gavin’s length. Reed rolled his head back, his mouth hanging open agape as a moan elicited from his mouth.  Grabbing a hold of his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeked and sucking Gavin’s cock deeply. He wasn’t going to last if he kept this and pulled his mouth off.

“Fuck, Nines! C’mon you can’t just give me blue balls like that!” he complained at the loss of Nines’ heated mouth around his dick.

“I have something special planned for you, detective, you still have a way to go.” Voice laced with sultry promise. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand, not bothering to warm it up, knowing Gavin would hate it.

He poured a generous amount of lube over Gavin’s puckered hole, he watched at Gavin jolted as the contact of the cold lube.

“You asshole! Couldn’t even warm it up first?” he bit out feeling as the cool viscous substance rolled down his ass, almost uncomfortably so.

Nines didn’t reply, only smirking in response. Slender fingers smeared the lube over the sensitive area, circling around before inserting the tip of his index finger. He felt Gavin tense and paused a bit before pushing the rest of his finger in.

One finger turned into two and then three. He curled his fingers and scissored around wanting to open Gavin up as best he could. He heard Gavin trying to suppress his moans, biting down on his lower lip.  
  
Nines gave him a light smack on the ass, earning him another surprised yelp.

“You typically don’t have a problem being vocal, detective. I want to hear every noise I draw out of you or there will be consequences.”  He scolded, his voice knit in dominance that made Reed want to desperately beg to fuck him. His pride getting in the way of asking what he wanted.

Nines continued to fingering him deeper until he found the bundle of nerves he had been looking for to make his human come undone. Nines let out an accomplished ‘ah-ha!’ as he found it. Gavin’s toes curling as he let out an ‘Oh fuck, Nines!’ with a shaky breath.

“If only the department knew this is what it took to shut your pretty mouth. Everyone would have fucked you senseless by now. I’m sure you’d like that wouldn’t you?” he purred, putting his free hand underneath Gavin’s chin forcing him to look at him. Icy blue eyes met Gavin’s steel grey ones.

“Just used by the entire department, being used up like the whore you are.” He teased, Gavin’s eyes widened with unabashed lust, his cock twitching in arousal at the deeming words.

“You’d get off just thinking about it. Everyone would have a turn. You’re nothing but a hole to be used. The Captain would have a turn, and you’d even let Anderson have his way with you, wouldn’t you?”

Fingering him faster, Gavin letting out a string of moans and pants, his hair mussed up and chest already beading with sweat.

“Fuck, Nines, please, fuckin’ fuck me already!” he begged, trying to get Nines’ fingers deeper inside of him to no avail.

Nines pulled his slender fingers out, drawing out a noise of disappointment from Gavin. He wiped his slicked fingers off on a nearby tissue paper, took off Gavin'a blindfold and made his way over to a silver suitcase that laid innocently on the nearby table.

Clicking it open, Nines took out a gun and turned around presenting it to Gavin. Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Nines what the fuck are you doing?” his voice carrying a fearful weight to it but trying to keep his cool.

“I thought we would try something different.” A knowing smile gracing his lips, he walked closer to the bed again kneeling in between Gavin’s spread legs.

“I won’t be fucking you tonight. Your behavior today needs to be punished. I’m certain with this, you’ll think twice about misbehaving as such ever again.”

Gavin’s eyes held an unbridled fear, his voice catching in his throat as he followed the gun closely with his eyes. He watched as Nines examined the gun, the barrel longer than he’s seen on any police issued hand gun, giving him a playful smirk and pressing the gun to his inner thigh. Gavin shuddered.

“You’re so loose already, you’ll have no problem taking this.” Gavin felt the cool tip of the gun pressing up against his leaking asshole. What the fuck has he gotten himself into?

 

He let out a gasp as he felt the cold barrel being inserted inside of him. It stretched him out nicely, the hard edges making their way deep inside of him. He shouldn’t be getting off on this but he is. The danger of the situation keeping his tense yet excited.

Clenching his fists together until his knuckles turned white, Gavin looked down at the android between his legs, their eyes meeting, a mischievous glint behind Nines' frosted pools of blue. He audibly gulped as nervousness and anxiety sat like a rock in his stomach, his cock swollen and leaking from arousal.

Nines picked up the pace of his thrusts, the gun clicking every so often, gleaming from the lube. Gavin bucked and rolled his hips with each hit.

His asshole clenched tight against the barrel of the gun, the cool steel mingling with the heat of his hole creating a delicious friction that Gavin couldn’t get enough of. He knew Nines wouldn’t do anything to endanger him. He’s not an idiot that would have a loaded gun in his ass. It was hard to read him sometimes, but he knew something else was up, the smirk on his lips told him everything.

“Harder Nines! Please, fuck me harder!” he pleased as the gun hit him in all the right places.

“You’re awfully brave for someone who has a loaded gun up his ass.”

Gavin was too far gone to even care, the hairs on his arm raising.  

“No! Nines! You fucking asshole! Don’t do this!” he pleaded desperately, but not stopping from wanting to bounce on the gun.

“I can’t tolerate your behavior anymore Gavin, as soon as you come I’m going to shoot.” He warned, his tone full of seriousness, his face holding all the sincerity in the world.

“Nines!” he shouted, but he was so far gone, so close to coming as Nines continued to thrust the gun inside of him, he could hear the squelching and clinking of the metal, it felt so raw and so good. He just wanted to come so badly.

Nines began to jack him off, hands warming up and squeezing him just right and that did it. Gavin threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and let out a strangled cry as his came, ribbons of semen painting his stomach and chest.

He waited for the shot, but nothing came. The silence prickling against his warm skin as his orgasm washed over him. Sighing out in relief, he panted as he calmed himself.

“You asshole, you almost had me.” An amused smirk tugging on his lips.

“That was the point. However, you never said your safe word so I don’t think you actually believed you were in any danger.” Nines pointed out taking the gun out, a hitched breath leaving Reed as it did. He felt empty again, muscles relaxing from his strong climax. Nines undid the ropes taking his time in undoing the intricate knots he created. Gavin watching him intently until he was freed, massaging his wrists before laying down on the bed on his side.

Nines put the gun back into the case and made his way back to their bed, laying down behind Gavin and wrapping his arms around him pulling him close.

“You did so well, Gavin.” He told him, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

Gavin hummed in content, the rope burns burning pleasantly, ass aching just right.

“Was the gun loaded?” genuinely curious, titling his head so he could read Nines' expression.

“It’s not even a gun, just a sex toy used for fear play.” There was a hint of humor in his voice, burying his head into the crook of Gavin's neck.   

“Asshole.” Gavin chuckled pressing closer to Nines, eyes fluttering closed.   

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and would like so see more work!


End file.
